Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles
by BreakingWays
Summary: Digimon: Unbreakable; Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles - After Daisuke gets into an unexplainable accident. The Digidestined are faced with a reoccuring problem that they have faced, but in a new form. Now Daisuke is suffering and will the Digidestined be able to help Daisuke or will he still keep on suffering.
1. Fallen Hero

_Can I ask you a question? Was it worth it?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Chapter 1: Fallen Hero**

Daisuke was laying on his bed. He was looking up at the ceiling, seeing the fan move in circles. He looked at his palm, he quints as if he could see something much more.

"Why me huh?" Daisuke asked, he was asking himself. He took a moment to think before he sits up. Daisuke looks to his side, a girl lays, covered by the blankets, she was naked. Daisuke puts his head down and then lays back down.

**One Year Later**

Daisuke was sixteen, he walked out to the soccer field. He wore his soccer short, shoes and shirt. A black shirt with his last name in the back, white shorts and black soccer shoes. Daisuke looked at the bleacher, it was his team against another for the chance to become National Championship.

"Go Daisuke!" Daisuke looked into the crowd, he saw his friends. All the Digidestined. He smiled and waved at them. He walked towards the crowd, he felt a pain towards his spine.

_'Not today please!'_ He looked at the crowd again, he looked closely and sighed.

"I wonder how he is going to do?" Ken asked, Ken quit soccer long ago. He loves it, but not competitively.

"Knowing Daisuke, he is going to be the quickest one." Taichi talked, he has practiced with Daisuke many times. He knows Daisuke's skill, but he knows his weaknesses too.

"He just better win, I bet a lot money on him!" Miyako growled, Iori was sitting beside her looking confused.

"You bet money for Daisuke's game?" Iori asked.

"Come on Daisuke!" Miyako cheered completely loud where the whole crowd could hear.

Daisuke stood in the middle, he looked at the referee with the ball. He blew his whistle and dropped the ball. Daisuke immediately got it, he passed one member of the other team. He kept moving, he saw two guys ready to defend. He spun around and dodged both the players while keeping the ball. Daisuke then ran towards the goalie, he kicked the ball.

Daisuke scored a goal as the goalie couldn't catch up. The crowd cheered, Daisuke smiled, but he felt a slight pain to his body once again. He was about to collapse, but he let it go. He looked at his friend and gave a fake smile. He was hurting inside, his body was in complete pain.

"Good job," Daisuke's team member pat him in the back. He turned and smiled, running back towards the middle.

"He is doing really well," Ken and Taichi said at the same time.

Time passed as the game was 2 – 3 with Daisuke's team winning. Daisuke was lying on one knee. His body was in excruciating pain. He wanted to lie down, he wanted to go to the hospital. "Damn it, don't show it..." Daisuke looked at the crowd. He saw his friends waving at him. Daisuke would smile, but he wanted to scream.

He got up, his body started to feel better. The game was about to end, but it had enough time for the other team to take advantage. Daisuke gets in the middle of the field, the soccer is dropped.

Daisuke drops and holds his stomach, his right hand over his mouth. He coughs blood, the other team passes him with the ball. "Hey you okay?" Daisuke quickly wipes the blood from his hand. "Is that blood?" The teammate asks.

"No, I'm okay," Daisuke gets up, he looks and sees the other team scored. "Damn," Daisuke said, he walked straight, but he felt dizzy. He goes to the middle once more.

"I saw you fall, are you okay?" The ref asked, Daisuke quickly nodded. "Okay," he dropped the ball. Daisuke mind went blank, the teammate took the ball. Daisuke slid down and took the ball before he could touch it.

"What?" Ken looked confused. Daisuke started to run towards the goal.

"What is it?" Taichi asked looking at Ken confused look.

"It's nothing... It's just, those reflexes..." Ken looked closely. He shook his head, "they were impressive." Ken said while Daisuke kept going through player after player.

'_Come on Daisuke... you like this don't you?'_ Daisuke heard the voice once again._ 'You want more don't you, you want more!'_ The voice screamed. Daisuke kept on moving, _'maybe I should do this...' _Daisuke felt his body go numb by quick pain. He was falling, his mind was turning dark. He suddenly slammed his right knee, he kicked the ball. It was quick as it made a goal.

Daisuke won, everyone cheered, Daisuke felt a horrible pain towards his stomach. He dropped down and threw up blood. Everyone stopped as Daisuke completely down.

"What?" Ken asked first seeing Daisuke collapse. Paramedic rang their whistle as they ran towards Daisuke's body.

"Daisuke?" Hikari asked looking at Daisuke put on a stretcher and get carried away. Taichi was running down towards him, he ran as quickly as he could. "What happened? He was on the ground, that's all I saw?" Hikari asked her boyfriend Takeru.

"He collapsed..." Takeru was confused, "he coughed blood..." Takeru didn't know what was going on. He looked down for a while, "we should go check on him." Takeru got up and ran towards where Daisuke was being carried off. Hikari followed, Miyako and Iori were standing there confused as everyone else. They didn't witness Daisuke throw up blood, on him on the ground.

"We should go too," Iori broke the silence and ran towards the direction both Takeru and Hikari were heading. Miyako and the other Digidestined soon followed.

"Hey!" Taichi screamed seeing an ambulance taking Daisuke. The coach stops Taichi, "Wait! where the hell are they taking Daisuke?" Taichi roared at the coach.

"He isn't breathing Taichi... he is going to the hospital." The coach informed, Taichi's eyes widened in shock.

**End**

**So this chapter was basically a set up chapter, this is going to be the shortest chapter. The action is going to start pretty early.**

**Okay so I decided to ask questions, I will start with like three questions, but for this chapter, one question since it's so short. Then the one who answers more, I will let them make their own Villain/Secondary Character/ Bonus for this story or I will let them make an Arc, like fillerish, maybe, most likely the characters**

**Questions of the Chapter:**

What do you think is wrong with Daisuke?


	2. Showdown Tokyo

_No, it wasn't, but I wish it was_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Chapter 2: Showdown Tokyo**

"He is starting to breathe again!" A paramedic screamed, Daisuke opened his eyes. He looked at the paramedics who were working around him

"He has no serious injuries, could it be cardiac arrest?" Another one asked.

"I don't think so, but we need to get him treated if he stops breathing again!" The car quickly pulled over. "What the heck? We are in an emergency!" The paramedic snapped at the driver. He looked and saw the driver with his face in shock.

The driver was starring at a large figure that approached the vehicle. The ambulance was smashed, it broke entirely apart. The IV came off along with the air respirator. Daisuke body was thrown to another car. His body was smashed in the windshield. He almost goes through it, his body rolls down to the ground.

He opens eyes, he sees a paramedic, bleeding from his mouth. He moved towards Daisuke, suddenly his head was smashed by a giant object. Daisuke was speechless, the object lift along with the trail of blood. "Oh what a mess!" Daisuke heard a human voice. He looked up, he saw Ogremon, beside it was a cloaked person.

"Oh it has been too long Daisuke, well we have never met, but I have seen you once." The cloaked figure took off her hoodie. "Who am I you ask?" She teased, "I'm a fan-girl," she was short black hair. She have violet eyes and fair skin. "I don't anyone to touch Daisuke... just kidding, I'm your worst fucking nightmare." She sinisterly smile.

"I'm the monster in your closest, the beast under your bed. The ghost your hear at night, the phantom you see at night. I'm the girl who will torture the man out of you... my name is Serena." She looked down at Daisuke who was glaring at her.

"What a mean glare... is that the one you gave to the girl you had your way with a year ago." She winked, Daisuke's eyes widened. "Oh that's right... no one saw that, well I was keeping an eye on you." She giggled.

"You're with him, aren't you?" Daisuke asked, Serena laugh.

"No, I'm not with _'him',_" she mocked. "Like that weak shit can control me. No I belong to someone else. But I am doing a mission that relates to..." She stopped seeing Daisuke trying to get up. "What a strong boy..." Serena hopped, she stood right next to Daisuke. "I just know you had your way with that bitch. Was she soft or were you rough?" She kept playing around with Daisuke.

"Should I wait for her to find you? Or was the only night you two met each other?" Serena asked, "I know _that_ too..." she informed, Daisuke was on one knee. "Are you willing to take the innocence away from me?" She asked, Daisuke still tried to get up. "Huh? Are you!" She kicked Daisuke in the stomach. "For being the loud mouth of the group, your bitch as is being quiet!" She snapped.

Daisuke coughed and kept on trying to get up. "I'm getting impatient you piece of shit, now tell me. Are you willing to take my innocence away like that stupid bitch!?" She screamed and laughed while Daisuke coughed even more. Daisuke spoke some words, she kneels down at put her ear closer.

"Go Fuck Yourself!" Daisuke panted, Serena snickered. She got up and started to giggle.

"Right answer," she kicked Daisuke in the stomach. Daisuke coughed blood, he quickly collapsed. Serena heard a scuffle, she looked back. A paramedic was dragging another paramedic with a missing bloody right hand. "There was four?" She asked, "Ogremon... handle them..." she looked back down at Daisuke who couldn't stop coughing.

"S-stop..." Daisuke's voice shook, Ogremon still kept on walking. He lifted up his bat. "Stop!" Daisuke growled, Serena smiled widened even more. Daisuke gripped his fist, "Stop!" He yelled out, but it sounded like a wheeze. Serena giggled, Ogremon was in front of the paramedics. Ogremon smashed down his hammer, the blood splattered everywhere. Daisuke looked in complete shock, his face turned to anger in an instant.

Daisuke was getting up quickly, "oh my," Serena giggled, "what a mess, doesn't that make you angry little Daisuke. The fact that you couldn't be hero. This is reality, death... death happens by me. Your worst nightmare." Serena spread her arms. Daisuke glared at Serena, his eyes started to turn red colored. "You know what you want to do to me." Serena got closer to Daisuke.

"You can't keep it in... come on Daisuke, strangle me... murder me... violate me!" Serena giggled, while Daisuke's body was shaking completely. Serena's eyes kept on widening, Daisuke's eyes were turning black where it was supposed to be white. Daisuke right hand wrapped around Serena's neck. Serena coughed while her face was turning blue.

"K-k-kill me now!" Serena snapped, Daisuke eyes were now completely black. He suddenly fainted in front of Serena. He fell back, Serena was looking down confused. "That ain't right," she coughed. "Okay Ogremon, you might not be my Digimon, but... pick this bitch up! We're taking him home!" Serena smirked.

Ogremon walked, but in a quick instant, he was hit by a ring shaped strike. A screech followed, Ogremon was blown away. "That ain't right?" Serena repeated, Aquilamon landed in front of her. She smiled, she looked back seeing an angry Miyako. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you, and you are?" Serena grinned.

"I'm the Digidestined of kicking your ass," Miyako pointed at herself.

"Yeah... leave the one liners to me!" Serena informed, "you are one tough girl, coming here and all. Aquilamon? That won't be enough..." Serena said. Aquilamon had a shocked look, Ogremon was right behind Miyako. "He said nothing about not killing Daisuke's friends..." Serena grinned while Miyako looked back. Ogremon brought down the hammer down on her.

Ogremon smashes down his hammer, but there was no blood. "I'm sorry, but you won't kill her." Serena looked to her left, she starred at Ken who was walking towards her. She looked right and saw Stingmon holding Miyako. "You killed nearly three people and dare to harm my friends! I can't forgive that!" Ken glared while taking out his digivice. Serena stood smiling, Aquilamon gritted his teeth in front of her.

"So scary, Ogremon, come on let's take this somewhere else." Serena got on Ogremon's hand. She picked up Daisuke, Ken and Miyako eyes widened. Ogremon jumped away while Ken and Miyako screamed for Daisuke.

"Give me a second you big ogre," Serena was holding on tightly. "You can't even stand a chance against two, I'm going to need some back-up. Go to Tokyo, for now you will battle there until it's time." Serena was holding on tight, Ogremon landed on a building and kept on jumping.

After a while, Ogremon landed on a building in the middle of Tokyo. "Ogremon, they aren't too far, don't die too early. I need time," Serena was getting serious, "it's been a while since I brought '_her' _out." Serena took off her cloak. It revealed her outfit. She wore black long boots, she had denim short shorts. She wore a purple tank top. She had markings all over her legs and arms.

"Yes my mistress," Ogremon looked at the direction both Stingmon and Aquilamon were coming. "I will not fail!" Ogremon jumped towards the two flying Digimon.

"Sucks that I have to do this now... they are tougher than I thought." Serena looked down at Daisuke's unconscious body. "Could have killed me you know?" Serena giggled.

"Huh?" Aquilamon spotted something, "here he comes," he moved to the side as did Stingmon who was holding both Ken and Miyako. Ogremon passes them.

"He isn't holding that girl or Daisuke!" Ken noticed, he looks and sees Ogremon smash through a building. "Damn it..." Ken started to think really quick. "Come on, we can't let any civilians get too injured." Ken pointed towards Ogremon and the building he just went through.

"What about Daisuke-"

"Not now!" Ken screamed, cutting Miyako off. "I know he is important, but we can't let innocent people die. For now... we fight..." Ken looked away. Miyako knew Ken wanted to find and save Daisuke, but the words from Daisuke himself spread through their minds._ 'I don't care who is in trouble... I rather die than watch many others die. If it comes up to me or innocent people, better prepare a funeral for me.' _Daisuke's speech after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.

"I'll go... come right after and see if you can spot Daisuke anywhere!" Aquilamon informed and flew down towards Ogremon. Ogremon jumped out of the building to Aquilamon's surprise. Dark energy surrounds his fist, he goes to punch Aquilamon.

"Won't scare me!" Aquilamon went down faster, his horns started to build energy. His horns and Ogremon's fist collide, they both get shot back. Aquilamon, while flying back, he roars releasing a ring blast that goes after Ogremon. Ogremon blocks, but the attack still does damage, he falls down towards the street.

"Where is he?" Stingmon holding Miyako and Ken catches up.

"Down the street, Stingmon, only get in with needed. I want you to take care of civilians. I will hold Ogremon off, I hopefully can!" Aquilamon requested, Stingmon nodded, Aquilamon was once again off.

"Good luck!" Miyako screamed to her Digimon partner. Aquilamon flew down to the city, he looks and sees Ogremon right in front of him. Aquilamon looks surprised, Ogremon grabs his horn and smashes his face to the street. Cars stop and people scream while running away. They get away from the site of the battle. Ogremon picks up his hammer and brings it down. Aquilamon moves avoiding his head from being smashed.

Ogremon quickly swings his hammer to the side. It hits Aquilamon, making him smash to the building to the left. Aquilamon's both goes through, with glass and rubble shooting out. Aquilamon was inside the building, he looked around. He saw people all around, they looked confused. _'Damn it... I thought I this area could be clear...' _Aquilamon thought.

Aquilamon looked and saw Ogremon jump through. Many people screamed as Ogremon was stomping his way to Aquilamon. _'I can't fight here, I might bring down the building. It's probably filled with innocent people...' _Aquilamon got up slowly. Ogremon lifted his hammer up, it went through the roof of the floor.

Ogremon stopped and screamed out in pain. He fell on one knee, outside, Stingmon stood with both his arms forward. Aquilamon roared the ring black ways, Ogremon was shot outside where Stingmon double axle him to the ground. "Everyone evacuate, get everyone around as far away as possible please... this place will become ground zero soon!" Aquilamon flew out.

Ken and Miyako looked on seeing Aquilamon and Sting surround Ogremon who got up from his crash towards the ground. "This isn't good... Ogremon doesn't seem fazed!" Ken noticed how easily Ogremon got up.

"Don't worry, with two Digimon we are unstoppable," Miyako said, she and Ken were looking on from a parked car. "I'm worried about Daisuke..." Miyako admitted, Ken didn't want to say anything else. He could just make Miyako even more nervous. The three Digimon started to collide.

"It was so quick, this didn't happen in one day, it was planned. It's like they almost knew Daisuke was going to fall." Ken informed, "the ambulance, it's like they wanted to distance their selves, they could have gotten Daisuke from the field. They might have been worried of fighting all of us as a group." Ken was suggesting some theories.

"It looks like it, but when I came in. From a distance, I swear Daisuke was standing up and choking that strange girl we saw." Miyako remembered seeing that entire scene when she and Aquilamon came in. "Where are the others?" Miyako asked.

"We didn't exactly wait and plan for them to show up. We just saw an explosion and Wormmon with Hawkmon were the ones pulled out first. The scene with the ambulance was quick, they are probably looking for us right now." Ken once again guessed. "For now we have to help and support our Digimon." Ken looked on the fight. _'Something tells me... that girl knows why Daisuke collapsed!' _

Ogremon smashed down his hammer, creating a dust cloud around him. He came out and hit Aquilamon. When he did, he was immediately uppercut by Stingmon. He moved back and glared at the two Champion Digimon he was fighting. Ogremon growled and started to run back. He stopped seeing Stingmon right in front of him. He growled while Stingmon stood there.

"Don't mock me!" Ogremon screamed, he punched, but Stingmon flew up. Ogremon looked up, but collapsed when he was hit by the ring blast of Aquilamon from behind.

"Give up Ogremon," Stingmon stood crossed hand. "I want you to tell me where is the boy you took, where is Daisuke?" Stingmon asked. Ogremon stood up and aimed his fist towards Stingmon. Stingmon moved out of the way, Aquilamon fired his blast, but Ogremon jumped up. He only ended up getting elbowed down by Stingmon.

Ogremon landed on his feet, he moves back, but Sting is right there waiting. Ogremon swung his bat, but Stingmon ducked. He would kick the stomach of Ogremon making him cringe to his stomach. Aquilamon then comes down and smashes Ogremon to the ground. Aquilamon flies up, he hears a roar and keeps on moving back.

Ogremon jumps and grabs Aquilamon, he tackles him to a building. "Aquilamon!" Stingmon screamed while Ogremon smashed Aquilamon into a building.

"This is taking a while," Serena said while looking down at Daisuke. "I need a break or else I will expose my energy. Serena got up from the circle behind her. She looked at Daisuke who was still unconscious. Serena kneels down, her eyes widened.

"Damn it, of all things, Daisuke is that special." Serena was holding Daisuke's eyes open. It was black and red, "it's controlling him from his sleep. That could be dangerous..." Serena let go of Daisuke's eye. She got up, she was touching her bruised neck, "Daisuke, you're so rough..." Serena giggled while hearing an explosion behind her.

"I wonder if Ogremon is going to die, doesn't matter, he isn't my Digimon." Serena sat back down.

"Serena cares about me, she knows I'm valuable, that's why I will not fail!" Ogremon screamed while hitting Stingmon back to a building. Stingmon slammed into a building, then he charged towards Ogremon. He tried to stab Ogremon's stomach, but Ogremon jumped down. Stingmon stopped and looked up, Ogremon was coming down with his hammer. Aquilamon would come down and diagonally slam him to the ground.

Aquilamon moved back with Ogremon, they both stood there waiting for Ogremon to come out. Stingmon heard a rubble under him. He moved back where Ogremon came up. He swung his hammer and smacked Aquilamon to the building. Ogremon swung his hammer to Stingmon, but he blocked it. Stingmon is pushed back, Ogremon jumps towards him. Stingmon then hits Ogremon in the stomach, Ogremon grinds on the ground.

He stops and jumps up, Stingmon follows. _"He is very stubborn Digimon!" _Stingmon growled, then tried to stab Ogremon. Ogremon swung his hammer, Stingmon ducks. He then went for an uppercut. Ogremon aims down with his hammer, Stingmon instantly moves to the side. Stingmon spins and side punches Ogremon.

Ogremon flies towards a building, he smashes through it, but not completely. He was sitting in the middle of a room. He looks and stares at Stingmon who was outside looking at him. "For Serena!" Ogremon whispered, he shot out. He was in front of Stingmon, he right punches him back. Stingmon moves back a bit, Ogremon rotates and gets ready for a hammer swing.

Stingmon disappears, Ogremon looks around and lands on the street. "You are too weak," Ogremon turned around to see Stingmon. "You can't beat me, even if there were two of you. You can't, your hits don't really matter to me." Stingmon was flying over Ogremon with his arm crossed.

"What do you mean? I been having you on the defensive!" Ogremon growled back at Stingmon.

Not true, although it's true I couldn't land a killing blow. Neither have you, I'm not even tired. While you're showing major signs of getting sloppy." Stingmon flew back, "if you keep on fighting. You will have no more energy." Stingmon landed on the ground.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Serena chose me because I'm strong. I'm worthy!" Ogremon laughed, Stingmon looked down.

"I have seen this before..." Stingmon spoke making Ogremon shut up. "Ken... when he was emperor, he would never accept me. I wanted to be his Digimon, I wanted to be strong. I wanted him to finally accept me as his Digimon and say I'm strong. No, he went and controlled random Digimon and even created a monster. I died trying to bring Ken back, it worked." Stingmon then turned around.

"I was brought back and Ken accepted me. I digivolved to a strong Digimon, this Digimon. Maybe I was weaker than the original evil Digimon we were handling. But Ken never ever used me like a tool. I was his Digimon, his partner. You're a servant! Stingmon looked at Ogremon. "This Serena could probably watch you die and not care." Ogremon eyes widened.

"No..." he looked down. "That's not true!" Ogremon screamed. "She chose me because I'm strong! Because she cares about me!" Ogremon screamed and smashed the ground around him.

"Then where is she?" Stingmon snapped.

"She's over there getting ready to fight!" Ogremon pointed towards a high building. His eyes widened, he looked up seeing Aquilamon with Ken and Miyako. "You... You... You tricked me!" Ogremon ran towards Stingmon.

"Of course, you think I would actually care if Serena cares about you. You took nearly four innocent lives, you deserve death." Stingmon dodged from Ogremon's attack. He lowers himself and then stabs Ogremon in the stomach. Ogremon is shocked, Stingmon throws his body away. "I needed to get the information out of you." Stingmon said. "I'm sorry Ogremon, maybe you can come back good and your own person." Stingmon said while flying up.

"This can't be happening, Serena... Serena..." Ogremon was disintegrated into data. Ken and Miyako looked from above, they saw the poor Digimon turn into data right before their eyes.

"He was completely brainwashed, we wouldn't be able to do anything." Ken said looked at the building Ogremon pointed at. "Now it's time to visit this Serena girl!" Ken growled.

"Yeah, Aquilamon, let's go to save Daisuke!" Aquilamon nodded and flew to the direction Serena and Daisuke is supposed to be at. "But something isn't right..." Aquilamon said while flying, Stingmon, Ken and Miyako were listening. "Serena met Ogremon from the Digital World, that's a fact. But Ogremon was more of a servant... so..."

"She has a Digimon by her," Stingmon finished Aquilamon's sentence, "I can tell she is hiding it." Stingmon flew right by Aquilamon while they rose higher than the building around Tokyo.

"Something tells me her Digimon won't be easy," Ken growled, "I saw her eyes when I did, she was cold. It wasn't right... something wasn't right about her." Ken looked down, "evil, no, demon like, that's the word. She had no emotion what's so ever, but only insanity." Ken then put his head down. "I know it goes against what you guys believe in, but once you see her. Injure her, don't hold back, I don't care if you kill her." Ken starred at Stingmon.

"Don't let her summon her Digimon, if she does then we are all going to die. I know, I saw that when I made Kimeramon... I saw the evil in Kimeramon. It's raw power, you attack once you see her." Ken looked at both Aquilamon and Stingmon. They nodded at the same time, Ken smiled, but there was sudden lightning crash and thunder roar. A black explosion of darkness on top a building.

"Where are they?" Taichi asked walking down the street with Agumon.

"I don't know, I got her and out of no where an explosion happened. I wish I could tell where they were." Agumon kept on looking around. He sniffed, "I can't smell them either." Agumon moved around.

"Taichi!" Taichi turned around and saw Takeru running towards him. Takeru stopped while Patamon was on his head. "I heard that Tokyo has some explosions. Ken and Miyako could be over there. Maybe even Daisuke..." Takeru panted very heavily.

"How do you know if Miyako and Ken are over there?" Taichi asked.

"Well there was a big like soldier fighting some giant ogre. Some even said a giant bird with horns. That means Ken and Miyako's Digimon are battling a Digimon. Probably that Digimon could have Daisuke." Takeru informed Taichi, Taichi was starting to think.

"The odds of Daisuke being over there is least likely. But Ken and Miyako are probably struggling right now. So let's go!" Taichi answered of what should be done. Takeru nodded and looked at Patamon.

"I'm ready," Patamon jumped up and then his eyes widened. He dropped down in front of Takeru who was completely confused.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Takeru asked while looking down at Patamon. He kneels down and saw Patamon with a frightened look. Patamon was trying to cover his face.

"I can feel it... it's evil... it's too evil..." Patamon kept on shaking, Takeru looked shocked and confused. "We can't go..." Patamon murmured and covered his face.

"Patamon get a hold of yourself," Agumon patted Patamon on the back. Agumon eyes widened, "I feel it now," Agumon turned around. "A Digimon, a strong one too, too strong... this power... it's so calm, yet..." Agumon then looked at the sky.

"What is it?" Taichi looked up, he saw a symbol in the sky. It let down a lightning that hit somewhere in Tokyo. "What!?" Immediately a giant explosion and vortex of darkness was forming.

"That doesn't look good," Takeru spoke, he looked down. He was thinking about Hikari, he could tell. Whatever was making the Digimon scared, could be also frightening Hikari. He knew Hikari could feel the darkness of a Digimon or being. "We have to go! Miyako and Ken could be over there. If not, something tells me some civilians are going to be injured or killed." Takeru was a bit shook up by Patamon's reaction.

"I don't care what it is! I'm going to bring Daisuke back!" Taichi growled and started running towards the darkness explosion.

Ken and Miyako stare down at the darkness explosion. Aquilamon landed on the ground right under the explosion of darkness. Stingmon soon joined, looking up at the high sky scraper, Ken moves Miyako behind him.

A large part of the explosion moves down in front of the two Digidestined and their Digimon. They moved back at the darkness surrounded a figure. "It's been a long time... a very long time since I had to kill..." red eyes emerged from the darkness.

_**End**_

_So I decided for the question asking to barely ask questions that could reveal the plot too early. I can say who answered correctly first! In the first chapter question, it was Elements1999. Now the reason I answered this because after Daisuke choking scene, you can guess._

_Okay so I'm going to ask three types of question, you can decide to answer them for fun._

_Type one question: Reference or Interesting notices questions: These are questions that don't reveal the plot, but you know fun. These will get you third rate characters (Means you get to make characters that will show up for one-two chapters, but with meaningless roles) Ex.(Not part of the Plot) – Why did the sunset when Koji turned evil? Answer: "Represented how light became darkness"_

_Type two question: These reveal the plot for the next chapter, this is the type of question that will get quickly revealed, but I won't give out the 'prizes' till the end of the Arc (Possibly). This will most likely get you a secondary character throughout an entire arc. Ex (Not part of the Plot) – Why did Takato kill Henry out of no where? Answer: "Henry wanted to be killed" _

_Type three questions: These cannot be revealed no matter how much you read over and can only be revealed through guessing or the continuation of the plot. (I will inform you when you get a type three question, this will get you a small or large filler Arc chapter if you want) *These rarely come so try your best! Ex (Not part of the Plot) Who is Takuya end up killing? Answer: "His entire family"_

_For this, honestly, there might be some chapters where there are no questions, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun. But possibly like 3:5 chapters ratio will have questions. I'm doing this for just the fun of it and so you guys can keep thinking._

What Digimon is Serena going to _'summon'_? (This question will get you a Filler Arc of your own)

_Seven Reviews, amazing lets go to fourteen!_

I want to thank those who reviewed and answered, you didn't have to, but you did. Thank you!

I'm going to also interact, maybe not like answer completely, but answer what I can for those who are curious and I know through plot or chapter your questions cannot be answered.

For WarBand, the first part is going to be important, honestly not big, but some value in some kind. It was meant to be vague... Inner voice is going to have more chapter time, but for now I will lay it off and I will give you the reason. I know I got to the action early, but it was for good reason (This is for everyone read that are curious) This Arc is based on Plot building, you can tell there is more Arcs on the way. Those arcs are going to have possibly eighty percent action. I'm trying to build as much plot because action won't really be a factor. That being said, I'm trying to introduce characters who will play a big role later on. That's how I make stories, Serena is introduced and from the ending you could tell... she is something that won't be easy. I also don't like when it's the middle of a showdown you been waiting for (Ex: Daisuke vs. Main Enemy) then gets cut off to build, long, two chapter filled plot or building a character up. When I could do that like before the actual fight begins. I might chop plot building things into action, but not really.

I won't always try to rush a character in, but in this case... it's to let you know what you're in for. Thank your for reviewing, keep reviewing my chapters. Is there things you don't like? things you like? things you noticed? things you want? things you don't want? Something that should be added? Or something that should be taken away? Flame? Compliment? It's open for anything. Thank you have a good time, till I update,

**_(Elements1999_) if you want to fill out, you can PM or review this**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Affiliation with anyone: (Don't make him/her too close with the main twelve Digidestined)**

**Clothing:**

**Digimon: (Rookie – Mega)**

**Extra info:**


	3. A Lustful Power

_You earned nothing, look at you now!?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Chapter 3: A Lustful Power**

**-Odaiba, Japan-**

Hikari looks up at the sky, she sees the darkness explosion happen from the top of a building. "What is that?" Hikari asks looking at the explosion. She squint trying to see any shape in the darkness.

"Hikari, we can't stay here too long, we need to go over there, Miyako and Ken might need us." Gatomon says pulling on Hikari's jeans.

"I know..." Hikari looks down at the building. She is looking at the at the people trying to get away.

**-Tokyo, Japan-**

Miyako and Ken stare at the red glowing eyes. The black smoke was fading, "It's been so long since I killed a Digimon, first time to kill a human. I wonder..." the face of the Digimon was now revealed. "How much blood will splatter all over." Ken and Miyako's eyes widen. They both move back, their heads move back.

Miyako falls on her knees, Ken falls too, but he throws up. He was shaking, he covers his mouth. Miyako looks at Ken, '_he saw it... he saw what I saw...'_ Miyako pants, _'he saw death. Those eyes, those eyes, I could hear screaming. We need to leave... we need to go... this is too much! This is too much! This is...' _Miyako and Ken heart finally got a beat.

Miyako and Ken broke out in a scream. Stingmon grabs both of them and moves backwards. The Digimon points at them, Aquilamon and Stingmon looks shocked while seeing a black ball form around the fingers of the Digimon that belonged to Serena.

"My name is Lillithmon," the Digimon reveals her name. "I am Serena too," Serena voice was heard.

Building were torn in half, they blast fills nearly an entire five blocks. The darkness blast goes away, the plain field was empty only concrete. The buildings were torn in half and collapsed. "I was slow," Lillithmon says while putting her hand down. "They were quicker than I thought."

"Shh..." Miyako says while sitting down. She had Ken on her, she was comforting Ken who was breathing heavily uncontrollably. "Stop, stay calm please," Miyako whispers. Ken and Miyako were scratched up. Aquilamon was behind Miyako. Wormmon was laying on Miyako's lap. He was completely beaten, he took most damage from the attack. Aquilamon, Wormmon, Ken and Miyako were all on a building that was cut in half. They were in almost darkness since rubble surrounded them. There was just a couple of holes of light around.

"Calm down, look at me, calm down..." Miyako raises Ken's head, they both make eye contact. Miyako kisses Ken right on the lips, it was their first kiss. "We will survive this, get Daisuke back okay?" Miyako asks Ken, "I'm going to need you, I can't do this alone." Miyako took off her broken glasses.

"Okay... okay," Ken rests of Miyako's shoulder. "I need time, that was so scary," Ken shivers like a small child. Miyako closes her eyes and hugs Ken.

"I know, it was too me too," Miyako lets Ken just rest. "Aquilamon, we need to get Daisuke. There is no way we can beat her. Even if we were to turn to Mega, it wouldn't be enough right now." Miyako looks back at Aquilamon.

"I can break through the back and go around, but the problem is once she sees us. We are dead, that blast was too quick, a millisecond late, we would be torn into pieces." Aquilamon got up, some little rubble fell. "I need a break," Aquilamon got back down, then Miyako sighed. Miyako keeps on comforting Ken, she is waiting if Lillithmon attack again.

"We need to hurry, that attack not only destroyed building, but left nearly nothing behind." Miyako pats Ken's head who was controlling himself. "We also need to get Daisuke," Miyako looks down, she sees the blood coming down her right hand. She closes her eyes, thinking of a plan to get Daisuke and get away.

Ken finally got a hold of himself at that very moment. He was afraid, but he wasn't in a panic attack anymore. "The problem is actually getting around, we are around rubble, if we are going to get out. We will make loud noise, Lillithmon is probably waiting for us." Ken looks outside from a hole. He sees Lillithmon who stood there and looks down.

Lillithmon looks down and then starts to laugh, "I lost them, I know they are alive, but this entire area is filled with my energy. I can't sense them..." Lillithmon giggles then the concrete under her feet breaks to a crater. "I need to kill someone!" Lillithmon explodes in a screech. Lillithmon steps forward and immediately a high pressure energy came.

"Wow I can feel that," Aquilamon shook up while Lillithmon starts to walk. "She seems mad," Aquilamon chuckles, he turns back to Hawkmon. "I need rest, can't we wait for a while." Hawkmon asks and Miyako nods. Ken comforts Wormmon for the first time, he thanking his Digimon. "Wormmon took most of the blows from that attack."

"I shouldn't have broken down like that... it would have been better if I was calm. We might have gotten away without any injuries," Ken kept on hugging his Digimon.

"It doesn't matter now," Hawkmon says while sitting down. "We need a plan and fast, if we don't figure out one soon. Who knows, we might be torn to pieces of Daisuke is going to be taken away to wherever." Hawkmon looks down and shivers. "That thing... Lillithmon, we can't beat it... we can't compare to it. We need all the Digidestined to survive at least." Hawkmon looked at Miyako and Ken.

"I know, I know we have no chance right now, Daisuke is our priority." Miyako coughs, she glances at Ken. "I don't want anyone to die, I'm just wish it wasn't this difficult. I wish that thing wasn't so scary." Miyako was starting to show the fear she has been having. She was shaking almost uncontrollably, "since... MaloMyotismon, I never felt so scared..."

"No..." Ken interrupted, "MaloMyotismon was a tear drop compared to that thing. I could see evil, pure evil. But we can't let that get to us, we must fight and get Daisuke back. We need to save him without ending up dead ourselves." Ken looked at Wormmon who was moaning in pain. Ken felt so bad that he froze up and had a panic attack.

"It doesn't matter now," Wormmon spoke immediately, he was trying to stand on Ken's hand. "I have a plan..."

**End**

**Okay I said I was going to make long chapters, but I decided to make short chapters since it took me a long time to make this one. So yeah short chapters, um I will still do the question asking, but from now on, it would be filler Arc Level 3 questions – What is Wormmon's Plan?**

**Thank you for those who reviewed.**


End file.
